


Memorial

by HkHk



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kirk is adorable and sad at the same time, Spock is super adorables, What comes after, pew pew pew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HkHk/pseuds/HkHk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enterprise returns alone, her crew heroes. Now there are reporters wanting to know their story, a celebration and a funeral tied up together and a people left adrift in the stars. The dorms of the upper class men dorms are empty now with only ghosts and memories left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed there hasn't been much fanfiction about what happens after. I wanted to write a happy and sad story. 
> 
> So I'm gonna devote a chapter to a moment/character. I'd like it if you guys shouted out suggestions. Else I will go my path the Kirk way!

The first day Kirk returned to Star Fleet it was very hard for him to enter his shared room. It was rather unkempt, civilian clothes strewn everywhere on one side of the room and a neatly pressed uniform hung up on the other. Kirk carefully walked around the piles of clothes, sitting on his bunk. His roommate was such a neat freak, always needing to have everything pressed and orderly. 

The bed creaked loudly in the quiet dorm. 

"Captain Kirk?" 

Kirk stood quietly muffling a yelp as his head hit the bottom of the upper bunk. He opened the door, adopting a lazy grin on his face. "Yeah?" 

It was a small cadet wearing the customary red uniform, a younger classmate. She handed him a PADD speaking in an even quieter voice," The admiralty board requires your presence." 

He took the PADD scanning it's contents. 

"...Sir?" 

"Wuh, yea?" 

"You got them sir?" At first, he thought she was talking about memorizing the contents of the PADD but the furious look in her eyes spoke of something else. 

Kirk focused his eyes at her, at the puffy skin around her eyes, the redness in them. "Yeah. We got them." He lowered the PADD, making room so she could walk into his room. She sat in his chair, almost falling into it. Now he could see how wrinkled her clothes were, the edges of her cuff's dark with wetness. 

Gone was the cocky son of a bitch who cheated on the hardest exam in the Academy, instead there was only battle worn Jim who watched a planet die and stopped his own from becoming a black hole. "You're Amy's sister, arn't you?" 

"I'm Patricia. I...you knew her?" 

What followed was a long conversation about siblings and what it meant to be brave. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Christopher Pike

For Admiral Pike, the hardest thing to do was to wheel past the memorial stone. Worst to cut through the memorial park and then come upon the stone. The park was for Vulcan, for the planet and the people who were lost. As a founding member of the Federation the park was a small thing to do in remembrance. The stone was for the senior cadets whose lives were cut short, the instructors and officers who were cut down. 

It was easier to build a monument than it was to go to each parent and tell them about their brave child who died millions of miles away over a now destroyed world. A lesser man would have forgotten each funeral, each name. Pike knew better than to drown himself in sorrows, than to beat himself up for something that wasn't his fault. But it wasn't that simple.

Survivor's guilt plagued him. Why did their ship live? If their pilot had not made a mistake, they would have been part of the debris floating over Vulcan. Earth would have been lost as well. Maybe even more planets. 

Survivor's guilt. 

Counselors were called in for those that remained, the crew of the Enterprise, for those found adrift in escape pods. The vulcans had their own healers, their own teachers and it was best for them to recover the way they knew best. Irregardless, they sent a few counselors. There was nothing that could prepare anyone for this. Long they have thought this age to be civilized, and all it took was one determined insane man to ruin it. 

"Sir." 

"At ease, Kirk." Pike rolled up to his replacement. 

The young man relaxed, dressed still in blues. "I didn't know you'd be out here sir." 

"Well no one expects me." Said Pike dryly. "I expect the nurses to come running out to go looking for me." 

"Any pretty ones?" 

"I'll just send all the ugly ones just for you." Pike looked up, grinning slightly before setting his gaze on the black embossed stone. He wheeled forward, placing his hand on the stone, his fingers running over the names. "This could have been us." 

"Sir, respectfully, if it were us I'm sure there wouldn't be anything left." 

That was a sobering thought. Nero commanded a ship that outclassed them and if the briefings are true, a ship that came from the far future. 

"I'm sure you would have found a way Jim." He'd say it again, he saw greatness in Jim Kirk. 

"Thank you for making me first officer, sir." Jim looked down, his blue eyes puzzled. "...Sir I'd like to ask why." 

Pike tapped the arm of his chair, staring back up at those storm blue eyes. He could say a great deal of true things, about Kirk's test scores, his results in the field. "I just had a feeling that you'd do well with Commander Spock. That or kill each other." 

He ignored the incredulous look laughing softly under his breath. Truth was, he didn't know why. It was just a gut feeling. He knew when he stepped off that ship he would be tortured or killed. Knew that he'd be leaving his ship and crew in the hands of his second in command and an untested cadet. 

"Thank you. Sir." 

Pike stared at the names etched on the stone. "You did good kid."


End file.
